1. Field of the Invention:
The invention generally relates to case or box-erecting machines and more particularly to an improved box-erecting machine including a rear tucker assembly mounted on a blank pusher for forwardly infolding the minor trailing flap of each box blank and supporting the blank as it is advanced across a rearwardly folding leading minor flap folding assembly as the box blank is advanced toward a glue applicator, major flap folding and compression stations.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The prior art is replete with so-called case or box-erecting machines adapted to square knocked-down, pre-scored blanks into tubular bodies having major and minor panels from which project major and minor closure flaps. The major and minor flaps projected from at least one end of the blank are infolded into overlapped relation and adhesively secured for providing an open end container, alternatively referred to as cartons, boxes, or cases to be filled utilizing manual techniques or mechanically-operated devices.
One of the problems encountered by those engaged in the design and fabrication of box-erecting machines is that of satisfactorily manipulating the leading and trailing flaps, without damaging the blanks, particularly the flaps, while yet accommodating erection and closure of the boxes at at least one end thereof in order to provide a series of erected boxes at a box-filling station.
As can be appreciated by those familiar with box-erecting machines, speed and reliability are of utmost concern, particularly to those engaged in loading or box-filling operations. Therefore, those problems related to flap manipulation continue to plague designers of box-erecting machines. Consequently, there is a continuous on-going search for improved methods and machines for erecting knocked-down, pre-scored blanks into open boxes.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide an improved box-erecting machine having improved box-handling mechanisms for infolding leading and trailing minor flaps, while transferring the box blanks through a glue applicator, major flap-folding and compressor station.